The true reason
by thatbritishsmile
Summary: Alfred and his brother go to Disney world and there Matthew asks him who is his favorite Disney character and why... random fic is random.
1. Chapter 1

_Random story is random. This is just a … weird story that came into my mind while talking o my friends about fairies x3 so yeah. Hope you like it... (?) _

_..::Rosa::._**_._**

* * *

><p>I was walking with my brother through one of the Disney parks. I love coming to the Disney parks it was always so much fun, the rides, the food, and the people, it was all wonder full. We were now sitting on a bench outside of one of the many gift shops in the park eating ice cream. "Alfred, what is your favorite Disney character?" my twin brother asked all of a sudden, I looked at him and grinned, "now Mattie that's not fair you know I love all the characters as well as Disney did" Matt nodded and smiled back. "I know but even that old man had a favorite character, you help him create them, each and every one of them. You must have a more affection towards one of them."<p>

I sighed and fixed my glasses, "You really want to know don't you?" I mumbled mostly to myself, but saw him nod from the corner of my eyes. "Ok I'll tell you, my favorite character would have to be Tinkerbell" Matt seem to be in shock, but quickly recovered before answering "well that's surprising, I would have believe Woody or any other character, not a fairy" I chuckled and put my arm around him "well you see Matt, Tinkerbell has a special meaning to me as it did to Disney" he nodded and licked his ice-cream thoughtfully. "So what's your favorite character Matt?" I asked after a few moments of silent, he smiled "Koda of course" he said and I laughed "of course you would love the bear."

We finish our ice-cream and kept on walking, Matt didn't ask more about why was a fairy my favorite character, but he made me remember that day.

"_Hey Walt I have a new character idea, I want you to design a fairy" I said to the man who I've been helping create this "world" the first time I heard him talking about it I thought he was crazy, but now I understood completely and helped him with new ideas. "A fairy? Where are you going with this Alfred?" he asked curiously I sighed and handed him a book "I got the idea from this" He read the title "Ah, Peter and Wendy, I haven't read this in a long time. Why the sudden interest?" I sat down in one for the chairs in the room, he turned to look at me and smile waiting. _

"_When I was a small child someone told me about these magical creatures in this magical land... I want to create this fairy in his honor if you don't mind" I told him and him nodded, "I understand Al, let's start planning..."_

And so that's how Tinkerbell was born, he inspired her. That's why she's blond, that's why she's always smiling, that's why she has kind of angry issues, That is why she's my favorite character.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now this is random... So after I wrote the little story I talked with my friend (Anna) and we both decided who would be their favorite characters and this is what happened xD So I hope you enjoy it... (?)_

_.::Rosa::._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alfred (America) – Tinkerbell<strong>_

~ Because of the book Peter and Wendy and because it remind him of Arthur and his obsession with fairies.

**_Matthew (Canada) – Koda_**

~Because he likes bears and because once he asked Alfred in what was Brother Bears based on and he answered that it was based in him and his country.

_**Arthur (England/Britain) – Alice**_

~Because it's based on one of his favorite books and because the girls sees all this unbelievable things like he does.

**_Francis (France) – Remy_**

~Because is based on his country and his cuisine, he just loved the idea the the whole movie was in Paris.

_**Feliciano (N. Italy) – Pluto**_

~Because he thinks he's cute and funny, he likes cute and funny things.

**_Romano (S. Italy) – Jim_**

~Because it gets to him in a way nothing really does and he wishes that Spain someday will notice that same greatness Jim has in him.

_**Ludwig (Germany) – King Triton**_

~Because he wants order and for his daughter to follow the rules and because he also has a soft side like him, but that a few know he has.

**_Antonio (Spain) – Jose the parrot_**

~Because of his sense of music and dancing skills.

**_Gilbert (Prussia) – Simba_**

~Because he wants to be king and he's just awesome like him

_**Roderich (Austria) – Aurora**_

~Because she has a beautiful voice and likes music.

_**Elizaveta (Hungary) – Jasmine**_

~Because she is one tough princess and knows how to defend herself.

_**Kiku (Japan) – unknown**_

~Kiku did not wanted to tell us who was his favorite character due to the fact that if he did told us his true self would have been revealed

_**Yao (China) – Mulan**_

~Because she is Chinese and represents part of his history. Oh and also because he also believes Mulan is cute.

_**Ivan (Russia) – Scar**_

~Because he has a vision for a better world were everyone becomes one with him da. ^J^

_**Heracles (Greece) – Hercules**_

~Because he is based on one of his myths.


End file.
